


Letters To Nobody

by Pissant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Fantasy, Letters, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pissant/pseuds/Pissant
Summary: One sided letters written by a spirit of a celestial being to a mysterious individual from his past. Goliad is the being in question. His letters document his story about his second chance at life after his fated encounter with Hope Lesley, a young girl from New Zealand.
Kudos: 2





	1. Letter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is practically the first story I've ever posted on AO3 so go easy on me.  
> I'll try to update the chapters regularly. This chapter is quite vague but I do hope it piques your interest. Goliad's first interaction with Hope will be explained in Goliad's second letter.

Dear Remiel,

I don’t know who you are. I don’t know why your name keeps popping up in my brain but I think you might be important to me. I don’t remember anything about my life before my time in the void. I’ve always assumed that I was a god, a celestial being due to my powers that seemed to have endless possibilities. Your name was the first thing that came to mind once I stepped back on Earth.

Why am I writing to you? Well, back in the void, there was a man who visited me periodically. He didn’t tell me his name nor why he was there. He always looked so sad. Grief was his only character trait. He would come and look at me, occasionally saying weird things like,” Try to remember” and “Write to her when you remember”

I had no idea what he meant at the time but I think I got it now. I’m not completely sure but this is my attempt. Usually, I wouldn’t take some druggie’s advice but he seemed so ethereal. He seemed like a fallen angel. That’s why I’m writing to you, Remiel. I don’t know if you are a man or a woman. Though, my searches have lead me to think that you’re a woman. Perhaps you were my sister? My lover? My friend? I don’t know your address so I have no idea how to send these letters to you. I’ll hold onto them for now.

A lot of things happened that lead me up to this event. Currently, I’m in a hotel room with Hope Lesley. I’ll explain more about her to you in my next letter. Right now, just know that she’s important for my survival. The Earth seems so familiar and distant at the same time. I recognise some items from this world but ultimately, I have no idea what’s going on most of the time.

I’m in Japan according to Hope. She wanted to move here after my encounter with her. She claims that our fated encounter has made her realise how much she wants to do with her life. She wants to truly live before she dies... again. Apparently, the first thing she wanted to do was live in Japan. She was a New Zealand citizen.

I’m not quite sure what Hope is doing now but she did mention something about how she’ll start attending the local international high school. It was a prestigious one. I may or may not have pulled a few strings for her to join. She was my anchor. If I were to live comfortably, she had to do so as well. When you have god-like powers, what other way to use them than to abuse them for your convenience? :-D

This is all I can give you today. Hope wants me to help her check the forms for her enrolment for this fancy school. I’ll talk to you soon.

Yours truly

Goliad.


	2. Letter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goliad tells the tale of how he met Hope Lesley and reveals a little about his train of thought at the moment.

Dear Remiel,

I’m tempted to ask ‘how are you’ like how _normal_ people start their letters. Alas, my situation is not that normal, is it? I promised you that I’d explain the situation with Hope. I am a man of my word. Though, it can be a little weird to the average human. I mentioned about the void briefly in my previous letter to you. I doubt you took note of it.

I think it’s easier for you to understand if I told you this tale from Hope’s perspective considering from my own, not much happened. All I had to do was wait for someone to die.

(and I want to tell this story as if I were an author of a book because I want to feel like a professional when I do this)

__

_Hope Anne Lesley was visiting her mother when her life was about to change forever. One might argue that it was a change for the worse but personally, I would debate otherwise. After all, this encounter she was about to have with a devilishly handsome spirit wouldn’t be considered a bad thing, no?_

_She was living in New Zealand with her father when she was going to pay her mother who lived in Sydney, Australia a little visit. It was spring break so, it made sense that she would use the time to spend time with her mother. Despite the divorce, her parents were still friendly towards each other since they had common ground; Hope._

_The freckled-cheeked girl would board the aircraft and make her way to the land where everything was upside down; good ol’ Australia. She met up with her mother at the Starbucks in the air terminal where the two would share a tender hug. The type of hug reserved for the people you truly care about. Hope’s mother would bring Hope to her second home where they spent time together. Arguably, it wasn’t what Hope hoped she’d be doing with her mother._

_“ I come to visit you during my summer break and I end up helping you with your accounts?” Hope said in a condescending tone._

_“ Come on, Hopey. It’s just for today. I promise we’ll do something more entertaining tomorrow”_

_Her mother tried to convince her daughter that she wasn’t truly a bad parent. Seriously, who the hell makes their kid help them with work during **their summer break?**_

_Her mother saw the tired look on Hope’s face and sighed._

_“ I suppose we could take a little break” she gave up and stood up from her seat. She told Hope that she was going to make some tea and left the room._

_Wanting to finish balancing all the accounts by that night, Hope continued working. Everything she was about to experience would be avoided if she decided to take a break as per her mother’s words. Hope was so focused on the accounts, she didn’t notice the huge spider on her shirt. It made its way from her torso to her bare arm. Before she knew it, it took a bite, injecting venom into her. She was fine at first and thought nothing of it when she noticed the sting in her arm. She smacked the spider point blank. It died, of course but she died along with it. Hope Lesley died that day but most didn’t know that. They thought she just fell asleep on her mother’s papers._

_I could hear her calling when she died._

_“ Hello? Where am I?” were the first few words she said when she came to the void. She was supposed to be judged here by an angel but I had intervened. I knew I had to be quick so I revealed myself to her._

_“ Hello, child. Welcome to Limbo” I said, approaching her with my godly presence. She looked confused. It must be because the lower half of my body was practically mushed into a wavering blob of a tail. Either that or she was confused that I mentioned Limbo. Limbo was the void I was talking about by the way._

_“ Am.. Am I dead?” she sheepishly asked. I remember her face back then. It was cute. A terrified expression mushed with sweet confusion._

_“ YES! Exactly! You’re dead!” I said in celebration. I should’ve probably masked my excitement. She was probably my only ticket out of this empty hell hole. Her face bared a curious expression now. I did not expect this change in attitude._

_“ Oh.. cool.. So, am I in heaven?”_

_I almost choked on my non-existent saliva.( Ghosts don’t produce those anymore if you didn’t know)_

_“ Uh—No. You’re going to hell!” I could’ve tried harder with my lies. I didn’t know where she was going to end up but I had to make her afraid. I need her to desire life again for this to work._

_“ I was a nice person though. Plus, how do you know? You don’t seem like God” She rebutted._

_I gasped louder than I should’ve. I was utterly insulted. I, Goliad am God. Granted, I’m not as powerful as actual god but I should definitely be considered a minor god or something._

_“ Well, your bluntness is one of the reasons for your placement in hell. Though, I do have a proposition for you!” I replied. I had to propose the plan to her before they come. People like the man that visits me from time to time. Those men weren’t as friendly as the druggie though. I need to be fast._

_“ Let’s hear it”_

_I took a deep breath and spouted the plan to her. It probably sounded like I was rapping._

_“ Okay, so I’m Goliad and I am practically a celestial being! You died from a spider bite from what I understand but hey, that’s okay! I dragged you to this void so you can possibly avoid judgement and return back to life. On one condition though, you become my personal anchor to reality!” I explained._

_She looked like she didn’t understand a word I was saying. To my surprise, she was following where I was going with._

_“ W-wait.. So, you want me to be your anchor to reality in exchange for my resurrection?” she wanted me to clarify._

_“ Yep! I’ll be your personal genie. As long as you’re alive, I’ll be alive! I won’t interfere with your life or anything so don’t worry. Think of it as having a pet. Clock’s ticking though” She signal to my wrist._

_She looked disturbed and rightfully so._

_“ Alright, do what you must” she said._

_I smiled widely and extended my hand, hoping that she’ll take my hand and shake it._

_“ Hope Lesley” she introduced herself as she took my hand and shook it. Everything that happened directly after the handshake was a blur for both of us. I managed to bring her back to life and I dragged my life force with her. I now exist on Earth as a ghost._

__

Damn, I’m pretty good at writing stories if I say so myself. Don’t you agree, Remiel? I must be a author in my previous life! Now, I know what you might be thinking,

It’s probably along the lines of: “ Hey, so, what are you guys doing now?”

Like I mentioned in my previous letter, Hope’s death made her realise that _memento mori_ is a concept that one should always remember and think about. The fact that you could die any time scares her. She wants to live for herself and do all the things she wanted to. A couple of days in Australia gave her time to prepare to move to Japan. She was going to do so after graduating but I guess death made her change her mind. Like the kind and generous self-proclaimed god I am, I pulled some strings and helped her get a spot in Yodai International High School in Tokyo. It’s a prestigious school but thanks to my fabulous powers, a dimwit like Hope managed to secure a spot there.

She’s currently moving into the dorms of Yodai International High School. After all, I doubt she can afford constantly paying for this hotel room. Every day, I would watch her move her boxes of stuff to the dormitory. She brought a lot of her stuff with her from New Zealand since she’s planning on staying her for a while. She starts school next week. I doubt anything interesting would happen in the span of this week but I’ll make sure to write to you if anything pops up.

This letter is probably hard to digest. That’s why I’ll be ending it here.

Before I go though, I need to write this down for you if you do read these letters one day.

Remiel, I can’t stop thinking about you. I don’t know what I’m supposed to think about when it comes to you but I subconsciously can’t. I feel an aching in my not existent heart whenever I think of you. What happened to us? Did I do something wrong?

If I did, I’m sorry.

I think staying on Earth might uncover the truth about you. Maybe being with Hope can help me. I want to learn more about you.

Yours truly,

Goliad.


	3. Letter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goliad tells Remiel about Hope's first day at Yodai International High School and her new friends.

Dear Remiel,

It’s been two weeks since the last letter. I knew I said I’ll roll out with a new letter last week but I lost track of time. I had no time to sit and write either. Hope’s watching a movie downstairs with her friends from school.

Yes. Friends.

The mad lad went and did it. She blended perfectly into Yodai International. She even found friends on the first day. In this letter, I’m going to tell you about Hope’s first day at school. I was there to witness all of it. How? Well. I took the form of a spider (ironic considering that’s the thing that killed her) and chilled on her shoulder. It was nice to see what a high schooler goes through.

Who knew that international schools were so fancy? You could find more foreigners in the school than when you walk on the streets of Shibuya. Hope didn’t talk to most of them on the first day though. Her day was mainly spent with the student council president. He was a sneaky one. I swear, he gives me bad vibes.

I should probably break down the first day of school for you. It’s uneventful but I have a feeling you might want to know.

The day started with Hope getting dressed in her uniform. Yes, I didn’t look. Trust me, even if I were given the chance to look, I wouldn’t. She’s not that interesting to look at anyway. Yodai International’s uniform looked pretty posh. I’m not surprised. It was expensive to attend that school. Thankfully, Hope’s here on a scholarship despite being dumber than a rock academically speaking. A white blouse, black blazer with the typical sailor uniform motif, a black tie, knee length plaid skirt and a pair of loafers. Hope wore knee length socks. When I asked her why knee length, she simply said that was the only pair of socks she had on her at the time. Weird.

I would say she looked like the kids who attended the school if not for her hair. Hope’s hairstyle was peculiar. Her hair was short and shaggy at the back, resembling a messed up pixie cut but in the front, it was chin length. The two tuffs of hair were tied with black ribbons. They rested in bundles next to her round face. I would say it looked off but it did give her character. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say she looked cute. Thankfully, I do know better.

Oh yeah, I forgot to talk about the dormitory. It was pretty standard. It had three floors. The girls were on the third, boys on the second and the first floor was filled with basic rooms you need to live. There was a toilet and bathroom on each floor. My favourite room was the kitchen. Mainly because one of the dorm mates kept bringing home snacks and stocking up the pantry. Speaking of dorm mates, there were only two other people in the dormitory other than Hope. A bespectacled man with wild brown hair who looked like a skeleton. I’ve seen him stock up the pantry but I don’t think Hope has seen him prior to them meeting in school. I haven’t seen the other dorm mate around but I am aware of his existence.

That fine morning, we took the train to school. The trains in Japan were on a whole different level! You could go anywhere on them. I begged Hope to commute by train every day. Once we got to school, we saw the suspicious fellow. Suspicious to me but totally normal to Hope at least.

“ Good morning, Miss Lesley. It’s nice to have you at Yodai International High School. My name is Akihiko Fujisaki and I am the student council president. The principal has arranged for me to show you a tour of our school” the suspicious fellow spoke. He was Japanese. He looked Japanese despite having silver hair which he claimed to be natural. Though, his dialect and accent sounded way too proper. Hope shrugged it off as him adapting to the American accents of his schoolmates. What a convenient explanation.

Needless to say, Hope didn’t let me speak ill of the student council president. He brought Hope on a tour of the school, explaining a little bit about the school every time we stepped into a different facility. Finally, he brought her to her classroom, Class 2-B.

The two humans stopped in front of the classroom and exchanged a few words.

“ I would like to remind you that you must join at least one co-curricular club. You have about a week to choose or I’ll assign you to a random one. I trust that you are able to do so in the time frame given” He spoke. He was so formal. It made me cringe multiple times if I’m being honest.

Hope smiled and gave him a little nod.

“ I wouldn’t want to trouble you, Fujisaki-san”

Unlike Akihiko who spoke English as if he were a native, Hope had a terrible accent when she tried to use the Japanese honorific. I wanted to laugh but I had to keep a low profile. I was trying hard to keep quiet. I’m supposed to be a spider.

My amused state didn’t last long though. I felt Akihiko’s gaze right at me. He didn’t look disturbed. He had a neutral expression. It was haunting. He lifted his hand to touch Hope’s shoulder. _He wanted to crush me._

“ Miss Lesley.. You have something on your—“

He didn’t get the chance to crush me. Hope held his hand gently, stopping his movement.

“ I know. I just thought I’d keep the little guy there. Let’s not be cruel to animals, yeah?” she squeaked. I could see the panic behind her calm façade.

Akihiko retracted his hand.

“ I see.. Well, I shall take my leave. Your class has already started and the teacher is ready to introduce you to your new classmates. I’ll be close if you need me” he said before giving a little bow. He left.

Hope looked over to me as if to check if I were okay. I was. I think she found the last part of his sentence weird too.

“ What a creep” I said.

“ Don’t be rude. He might have some.. issues” she replied. Her expression and her words don’t seem to tell the same story. She looked creeped out but she didn’t think much of it.

It turns out that Hope wasn’t the only transfer student that day. There was another one. The teacher put off introductions until the other student arrived. Hope was seated next to a girl with straight black hair, tied in a ponytail. Hope looked at her and she would flash her a smile. She was definitely friendly. I like her more than the weirdo student council president.

Eventually, the other student arrived and Hope was required to stand in front of the class with him. I should’ve noticed earlier but the student was Hope’s dorm mate. Yeah, the skeleton of a man with shaggy brown hair. I never noticed how unhealthy he looked up close. The man was practically skin and bone. His posture was atrocious. He needed to fix it ASAP.

“ Hello, everyone. My name is Hope Lesley and I’m from New Zealand. It’s nice to meet you!” Hope introduced herself, smile and all. The class clapped for her.

Next up was the skeleton boy. He spoke softly. I’m sure he was inaudible to the kids sitting in the back.

“ I’m Jisoo Hong. Half Korean, half American. Please refer to me as Joshua Halogen, my English name”

The class clapped, uninterested. The teacher made Joshua sit next to Hope. So, she was sandwiched between the skeleton boy and the black haired beauty. Class continued on. Recess came and Hope pulled out a bento box she made herself. Over the past few days, one of things I learnt about her is she is a terrible cook. It may look good but THE BENTO IS A LIE. **DO NOT SHARE A BENTO THAT HOPE MADE.**

Thankfully, skeleton boy denied her gesture of ‘kindness’.

The black haired girl would bring over her chair and sit in front of skeleton boy and Hope.

“ Hey, newbies. It’s great to see more fresh faces. I’m Rio Iwasaki, captain of Yodai’s Volleyball Team. Nice to meet you, Hope, Josh” she said. Her voice was booming. She was radiating confidence. It made sense considering she is the captain of the volleyball team.

“ Oh! Fujisaki-san told me about you and the team! You’re Yodai’s pride and joy” Hope cheered, her eyes practically sparkled. Skeleton boy kept a low profile. He only listened and didn’t reply. Rio was scratching the back of her neck, cheeks flushed.

“ We’re just trying our best!” she giggled. Hope joined her. The skeleton boy seemed disinterested. Hope noticed this and bounced a question to him.

“ So, Josh.. Can I call you Josh? I feel like we’re gonna be good friends so I’ll call you Josh” she went on a tangent. I could hear Rio giggle a little. I saw him cringe.

Hope continued on.

“ Aren’t you hungry, Josh? You didn’t being anything to eat” she pointed it out. Rio took a bite from her granola bar and nodded.

Josh shook his head,” I’m full. It’s fine”

I doubt. The man looked extremely malnourished.

“ How are you going to get big and strong if you don’t eat? Muscles don’t build on nothing, you know?” Rio said, flexing her well-built figure a little.

Hope nodded. She agreed.

“ You’re incredibly skinny. This isn’t healthy for you. You’ll feel and look better if you could gain a little more weight” she said, pushing the bento she made toward Josh.

He denied once more.

“ It’s not your body. You have no idea how I’d feel after gaining weight. So, mind your own business, Lesley” he said in a cynical tone. Hope looked taken aback. It took her a couple of minutes to regain her composure.

“ Whatever, man. You’re right. I hope what I said doesn’t stop us from being friends” she said, smiling. Rio smiled at him too. I could see him sigh and nod.

Rio was estactic.

“ New friends, this calls for a celebration. Let’s go to Shabu-Shabu after school! My treat!” she chirped in. All three of us were new to the town so, of course, we didn’t know what Shabu-Shabu was. She explained that it was a Teppanyaki store in a nearby strip mall. I could see that Rio was planning something. She was probably going to force feed the poor man. I don’t care about Josh. It was his life, not mine. It doesn’t concern Hope or me. I was wrong. They went to Central Strip Mall, which was apparently a popular hangout spot for the students nearby.

Josh didn’t order anything except for a glass of iced water. I wish I could say the same about Rio and Hope. Rio ate three beef bowls. She claimed that it was so she could get the protein to gain more muscles while Hope ate two bowls. She had two since she’s feeding both herself and me now. A lunch for two. Throughout the whole hangout, I felt as if they were being watched. It could be paranoia but I’m not entirely sure. I felt uneasy but I can’t say that the others felt the same. I couldn’t speak up since I was just a spider on Hope’s shoulder. Nothing came of the paranoia though. None of them got hurt. Rio went back home while Josh and Hope walked back to the dorms together. Despite the rough start, I would say they were getting along swell.

Other than that, nothing much happened. It was an uneventful day for me but a colourful one for Hope. I guess that makes me happy too. I’m just glad I get to experience all of these through Hope. Now that I think about it, she’s my only hope of feeling normal again.

That’s it for today. I’ll see you next time.

Yours truly,

Goliad.


	4. Letter Four

Dear Remiel,

Sorry for not writing sooner but I seriously underestimated how fast time flies nowadays. I’ve been caught up with Hope’s shenanigans, I almost forgot to write to you! I say almost because you never leave my mind.

ANYWAY.

Hope joined the volleyball team. She goes to practice with Rio every Wednesday now. It’s very interesting. Who knew volleyball could be so interesting. It’s a little different from how I remember it but alas, Hope’s doing well in it. Josh has yet to join a club, so, he joins the girls for their club activity. He usually sits on the bleachers and watch them play. At first, he was a little shy to even speak but by time the third week of school rolled around, I suppose he has gotten used to his friends. You can thank me for that. Oh, I don’t think I mentioned this in the previous letter but Josh found out about my existence.

I was helping Hope with her homework when the skinny legend barged in. He had his neutral expression but that quickly morphed into a confused one.

“ Hope, I don’t think you’re allowed to bring your boyfriend to the dorms after 10pm”

I could see Hope get redder. I could see her struggle to make up an excuse.

“ H-he’s not my boyfriend!” She clarified.

“ Oh, I should’ve thought so. He looks way too old for you.” He replied.

I was expecting something like “ Oh, he’s too handsome for you, Hope” but this was unacceptable.

“ AY WHO YOU CALLING OLD, SKELETON BOY?!” I yelled in retaliation.

If I still had skin, I could’ve felt Hope’s pinching my fading legs. I looked over to her and saw her stern expression. Well, I think she tried to be intimidating but when you’re a 150 cm girl, would you really be intimidating?

“ Josh, this is Goliad. He’s a spirit that brought me to life” she revealed.

Well, I didn’t expect what she said. The next few hours were spent explaining the past events to him. Surprisingly, he handled it well. I mean, sure, the guy looked like he was going faint. Though, I’m not sure if that was because of malnutrition or the actual story we told him.

For a devoted Christian, he took it quite well. Granted, he went to the church more often after we told him but HEY, the man wants be a better Christian. Why stop him, right?

Surprisingly, we got along well. Hope and Josh agreed to keep my existence a secret from Rio. They both agreed she wouldn’t take it well. It felt nice. I didn’t feel like I had to hide myself from Josh. I found myself hanging around with him and Hope more. They felt familiar to me despite only meeting a month prior. I feel alive again.

Everything is peachy so far. Though, I’m not sure why I keep feeling like we’re being watched. Another thing I want to note is the other dorm mate. It’s been a month and none of us have met him. Must be a NEET or something. All hermits come out at one point. I have a feeling we’ll meet him soon.

That’s it for today. I’ll write to you soon, Remiel.

Hopefully, you won’t have to wait for another month again.

Sincerely,

Goliad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the random update! I've had trouble writing this chapter since it's a little hard to execute what I've had planned for this series. Right now, I think the best method is with this short chapter explaining a little more about Goliad and Josh's relationship.  
> I have more plans for Hope and Rio down the line so, do keep out for that! Right now, I'm trying to tackle Josh's eating disorder with a little more grace.


End file.
